The Flood of Mayberry
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Mayberry comes to a dangerous place and time in their history, what will happen? Drama story, very little laugh track. Warning-Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-In season 4 in 'Andy's Vacation', when Barney convincing Andy to go on vacation, he mentioned that Gomer was still deputized from the flood. What flood? This is my story of that and it will take off from 'Dogs, Dogs, Dogs'. The episode where the sheriff office got filled with stray dogs.**

Andy and Barney got back into the sheriff's office after helping the man who owned the dogs get them back. Opie bought in one of the small dogs then shortly after that, the rest of the dogs it hung with, came running in the office. The only solution Andy and Barney knew of was to give them to people who would take the dogs in so when the dog's owner came looking for them, they went around to all the house and got them back, 'cepting one. The small one , the owner gave him up when he found out that the sweetest, littlest girl in Mayberry adopted him and already named him Apple.

Andy went straight over to his desk while Barney shut the door to the office then walked over to the two empty cells then said, "Well, we better start cleaning these cells up, I'll get the bed sheets and take them over to Aunt Bee's."

Andy nodded his head then said, "And I'll call Sarah and see if any messages came in while we were gone." Barney nodded his head then went in the first cell to start stripping the bed sheets when the door opened and in walked Gomer, he worked at the town's only gas station, "Wally's". He was holding some papers and he said, "Here Andy, here are those papers you wanted."

Andy took them from Gomer then said "Thank you" to Sarah then Barney turned around with an armful and he looked at Gomer and saw some raindrops on him then he asked, "Has it started raining again out there Gomes?"

Gomer nodded his head, "Yes it has but not very hard."

Andy hung up the phone then Barney asked Gomer, "Help me get these sheets out to the car and we'll run them over to Aunt Bee."

Gomer nodded his head, opened the door for Barney. The sheets almost fell out of his arms but Barney bundled them up again than he started out the door but as he put his little, spindly body outside, the hard wind blows him back, his arms go sprawling right and left and of course, the sheets fall on the chairs then Andy looked up from working on the papers at his desk, then said, "My word, that's a gust!"

Slightly embarrassed, Barney stood up, straightened his hat then Gomer asked, "You all right Barney?"

Barney mumbled that he was all right then Barney turned around so see the rain coming down in sheets and the wind blowing hard into the office, he shut the door but not before his hat flew off and across the room then he shut the door with his foot than said, "Gomer, you better not go out in that!"

Andy then spoke up and said, "Barney's right, why don't you just stay here until it passes? Shouldn't be more than an hour or two."

Gomer's face brightens up than he said, "You mean stay here with you guys? Shoot, I'll be glad too."

Andy and Barney smiled at each other thinking of their friend's idealism devotion to them then Barney said, "Why don't you help me with these sheets? Go take the other ones off while I gather these back together and put them by the door."

Gomer smiled then said "Aye aye Barney, will do."

Gomer went and took off the sheet in the other cell then the phone rang, Andy answered then he said, "Hello Mrs. Williamson...what? Yes ma'am, I'll come help." Gomer and Barney looked at each other, wondering what was happening then Andy hung up then Barney asked, "What's wrong Ange?"

Andy came out of his thoughts than he said, "That was Mrs. Williamson, she and her husband own that new Grocery store at the southern end of town, they are getting water in their place, told her I would come help."

Andy got up to go to the back room and picked up the police raincoat and hat then Barney asked, "Do you want us to come help?" Andy shook his head then said, "No, you both better stay here if anybody else needs help."

Just then the phone rings again, Barney goes to answer it then he said, "Yes, Mrs. McIntire?...oh yes, we'll be there." He hangs up then said, "Andy, that was Mrs. McIntire, pandemonium has broken loose ! The rains caused her fence around her sheep farm to fall! She needs help!"

Before Andy can say a word, the phone rings again and this time he answered it because Barney went to the back room to get his raincoat and hat. He said, "Hello? Mr. Dowden, what's wrong?" His eyes only widen in horror then he said, "We'll be there as soon as we can."

He hung up then he said, "That was Steven Dowden , his place is being flooded." Barney's eyes widen then he said with his voice in a high pitch. "Andy, if that place floods over, the town..."

Andy looked at Barney then said, "I know."

Barney walked in a semi-circle while Gomer just watched and listened to them both then Barney said, "We got to get the word out so people can save their homes, their business, their lives!"

Andy then said, "I know but what is the quickest way to get the word out while we...?"

Both Andy and Barney look at each other than both yell out at the same time, "Sarah!"

Andy picked up the telephone and quickly dialed for the town's operator then he said, "Sarah! No, I don't want you to call anybody, listen..."

He quickly told her what's going on then after that, he hung up then looked at Gomer then said, "Listen Gomer, things are getting hairy here, we're going to need some help."

Gomer then said, "Shoot, I'll be glad to help Andy, anything."

Just than a blinding flash of lightning happens followed by a deafening roar of thunder then Andy said, "I'm going to have to swear you in as deputy, do you mind?" Another loud crack happens then he said, "This is going to be short and sweet. Put your right hand up...do you promise to do your best to fulfill and honor the duties of the office you pledge to?"

Gomer nodded his head then said, "Yes sir, I'll do my danged best."

Barney then asked, "Ange, don't you want to...?"

Andy looked at him with a sharp look then he said in a short, impatient voice, "Short and sweet Barn."

Barney goes over to Andy's office then got out a badge, puts it on Gomer then said, "I'm sorry we don't have an extra raincoat for you."

Gomer nodded his head then said, "That's okay, shoot, I was born in rain."

Andy went to the door then said, "Follow me in your truck. Barney, go out to the Dowden place and check the situation, I won't be long."

Barney finished putting on the raincoat and hat then said, "Will do. Andy?"

Andy and Gomer stop and turn to Barney then Barney asked, "What do you think will happen to Mayberry?"

All three men just look at each other, no words come from any of them then after a long minute, they each take off to do their duty to the town.

**A/N-Well? What do you think? I need reviews before I go on.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	2. Chapter 2 There is a Time

Andy, Barney and Gomer head for their truck and car but then Andy stopped then said in a voice louder than the thunder, "I changed my mind, Barney, you take the car out to the Dowden place and I'll go with Gomer to my house!"

Barney nodded his head than they start to head out when the phone rings just as Andy started to close the door, he turned then said, "Now what?"

Andy goes to answer the phone, Barney stood at the door listening along with Gomer

Andy picked up the phone then said, "Hello?..." His face momentarily lights up then it quickly turns to concern as he said, "Peggy! Where are you?"

Just then his pretty little blond-haired girlfriend with the thick southern drawl said, "I had to come over here to Kim Treme's house, she was having trouble with her oxygen tank. Please send help! Her land is filling up awfully fast !"

Andy tried to keep up his voice from cracking and he said, "We'll get help out there as soon as we can Peggy ! A lot is going on now, just keep you and Mrs. Treme higher than the water !"

Andy hung up then he looked at his deputies then said, "Let's go !"

Barney goes and gets out in the squad car while Andy and Gomer run to get in the truck with the lightning flashing in the sky and the thunder rolling. Barney looks down at the rain puddles only getting larger as the minutes pass.

(((oOo)))

A few minutes later, Gomer and Andy pull up to his house, they jump out and run in. Aunt Bee runs to Andy and with panic on her face and in her voice and little wisps of hair fall from her usually immaculate bun then she said,

"Andy! What are we going to do?! The rain is coming down faster and harder!"

He nodded his head then asked, "Where's Opie?"

Bee pointed upstairs then said, "Johnny Paul came over just as Andy got home from taking the dogs home so they started playing!"

Andy took 3 giant steps to the stairs then hollered out:

"Opie! Johnny Paul! Get down here please!"

Andy turned to Aunt Bee then and said, "Call Johnny Paul's parents , tell them Johnny is over here and you are all going up to the high woods!" Bea then asked, "What?"

Frustrated and not wanting to explain again, he said to her, "Just tell him!"

She picked up the phone and said, "Sarah?..."

In the meantime, Andy turned to Gomer just as Opie and Johnny Paul got downstairs with concern on their little innocent faces than Andy said, "You remember when I took you to the Darling cabin to do some fishing?" Gomer nodded his head then Andy said, "That's where you are taking Opie, Bee and Johnny Paul . Opie, Johnny Paul, do everything Aunt Bea and Gomer tell you, understand?"

The boys nod their heads than Bea got off the phone then she said, "Johnny Paul's father was very grateful, now, what is going on?"

Andy told her, "Gomer is going to take you up to the Darlin cabin, they are so high up there that I don't think it's raining! Boys, go out to the truck!"

Opie and his friend run out the door followed by Gomer and Bee asked, "Andy! What are you going to do?!"

He looked at her then said quickly, "What I have to do!"

Bee grabbed her purse then she runs out to Gomer's truck.

(((oOo)))

Up in the Mountains, the Darlin' clan led by Briscoe, in their rustic cabin with Charlene and her brothers playin' and singin' the song _'There is a time'_. A haunting love song that causes her pa to cry.

Briscoe sat at a table working on a cuckoo clock and every once in a while he has to put down the screwdriver to blow his nose and wipe his tears with his red handkerchief.

The song that Charlene sings intertwines with the scenes of what is going on in Mayberry.

_There is a time for love and laughter,_

_And days will pass like summer storms._

_The winter wind will follow after_

_and there is love and love is warm._

Andy ran as fast as he could through the streets of Mayberry with the rain falling down fast and hard on him and even tho' he had on a raincoat, he could almost feel the rain on his skin. He tried to help those he could be he was trying his best to get to Steve Dowden's farm, that farm was on a pivotal point leading into Mayberry. Thoughts of his girlfriend Peggy came to his mind and his heart raced with pain thinking of her coming to harm but he had to push himself to go on.

Peggy is in the living room of Mrs. Kim Treme's house, a woman 20 years older than Peggy, she's a tall woman with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Both she and Peggy keep looking up at the roof and listening to the rain and looking for leaks. They don't see the water coming up to the windows.

_There is a time for us to wonder_

_When time is young and so are we._

_The woods are greener and so are we_

_The path is new and the world is free._

Barney drives through the downpour in the police car to Steve Dowden's farm, to his amazement and relief he sees the tall, black-haired middle-aged farmer doing his best to pour sand under an old shed into bags to surround the back line of the farm. Barney parks the squad car and runs to help. No exchange of pleasantries are exchanged because Barney goes straight to work but the two men do exchange nods.

_There is a time when leaves are falling_

_The woods are gray, the path is old,_

_the snow will come when geese are calling._

_You need a fire against the cold_

Gomer stops the truck and Aunt Bee opens her door and she gets out with Opie following her and Johnny Paul follows Gomer up to the cabin. Bea knocks on the door, inside Briscoe gets up and goes to answer, Charlene stops singing and her brothers stop their playing while they wait to see their company. Briscoe opens the door, sees Aunt Bee and asked, "Miss Bee! What's going on?"

Bee can't help herself, she just cries outloud and she said, "Oh! It's just terrible! Just terrible!"

She ran to Charlene and cried on her shoulder while Gomer came in and explained, "A terrible storm has come to Mayberry, it's nearly flooding the town and sheriff Andy told me to bring Aunt Bea and the boys up here to safety. I hope you don't mind."

Briscoe scoffs and he said, "We sure don't mind, do we boys?"

The boys just look in silence at Gomer then Briscoe goes on, "You did the right thing boy bringing them here, we'll take care of them."

Gomer nods his head then said, "Appreciate it. I better go on, the sheriff needs help." Briscoe then asked, "Well, if it's help you need, I'm sure the boys will do their best. They may sing like the angels but they were born half oxen, isn't that right boys?"

Again, the boys haven't said a word, just put down their guitars and banjo and go on out t the truck and Gomer nods his head in thanks than hurries and leaves.

You can just hear Charlene singing the chorus over in your mind then the last of the song comes,

_So do you're roaming in the springtime,_

_you'll find your love and the summer sun._

_Frost will come and bring a harvest,_

_and you can sleep when the day is done._

Opie and Johnny Paul go to sit down on the bed that's covered with a beautiful crotched bedspreads then Charlene left Aunt Bee's side then went over and asked the young boys, "Do you boys want anything to eat?"

Opie looked at his friend but didn't say a word because he knew of the strange things the Darlin's ate than Charlene said, "Ain't nothing much cooked today but some frog legs my brothers caught yesterday."

Johnnie Paul and Opie just looked at each other not knowing what to say or do so they finally just shrugged their shoulders and Charlene went to go get the frog legs while Bea went to go sit on the porch to cry and watch the sky.

Just as Bea closed the door and Charlene turned the flame on low on the frogs, the cuckoo clock that Briscoe was working on, rings a few chimes. Charlene and Briscoe lose all colors in their faces then Charlene whispered a question to her father, "Pa, did you fix the clock?"

Briscoe just shook his head in disbelief then said, "Didn't even get close to fixin' it."

Charlene licks her lips then asked, "You know what it means Pa ?"

He slowly nodded his head then said, "Sure do. It happened just two days before your Aunt Wendy passed on to those golden streets."

They just stare at the clock as it is chiming its last clicks.

**A/N-Well, here's the 2nd chapter! Please tell me your thoughts!**

**Sand n' Sable**


	3. Chapter 3 News of a Death

Peggy and Mrs. Kim scrambled up to the 2nd floor of the house as soon as they realized the rain was coming in the house through holes in the ceiling that the poor woman never had even patched up and water was even coming in cracks in the walls. The thunder cracked like a whip as Peggy helped the old woman in the room. They were running from the rising water, it was climbing higher even as they tried to get away from it. They heard the rain pounding on the poor roof, drips falling in that room also but the water wasn't as high as that 2nd story window so Peggy ran over to the window, opened it and everything on the street was covered in water, she could see street signs floating in the water, bushes that she recognized from down the corner and she twisted her neck and looked up and saw that it was easy access to the roof and even tho Mrs. Kim was old, it was what they had to do.

Peggy looked back at Mrs. Kim , the woman was crying. Her home, even in the awful shape it was in and folding in all around them was her home that she shared with the love of her life. She had memories there but that was all it was becoming, just memories. Peggy ran over to her and she said,

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Treme but we have to leave..."

The woman who has fading blond hair tied up in a loose bun and tears running down her cheeks that run down the deep lines on her face sadly nods her head then Peggy helped her over to the window then helped her get up in the window. The woman manages to grab hold of the edge of the roof and somehow pulls herself up as Peggy gave her a boost. Then when Mrs. Kim sat on the roof safely, she tried to gasp for fresh air.

Peggy looked at the falling rain who showed no sign of stopping so she put her foot in the window still than hoisted herself up and just as she was pulling herself up on the roof, they saw a man in a grey motorboat...the man saw the women trying to scramble away from the rising waters and a look of shook came on his face. He turned the boat toward them, Peggy loses her footing and she falls into the water screaming as the cold water hits her.

Kim screams and the man in the boat looks in horror but tries to push his boat to run faster.

(((***)))

Back at the Dowden farm, Andy has finally arrived in the squad car, he jumped out of the car and runs to help Steven and Barney fill sandbags around the property. Andy looked up and he watched as the rain fell down in huge drops.

Gomer drove up and he and the Darling boys jumped out of the old Ford truck. Andy gave the sandbag that he just finished to Barney who can barely hold on to it but Andy doesn't even look back, he runs over to all the boys the he yells out as loud as he can to Gomer,

"Go get some empty bags from Mister Dowden then go over to the left part of the farm and start filling bags over there!"

Gomer shook his head then quickly ran to the tall farmer, got the bags while one of the Darling boys ran and got 3 shovels then they ran to the part of the farm Andy talked about and as fast as they could shoved dirt in.

(((***)))

After a long time with the rain coming down, Andy looked up at the sky and he saw that the drops were finally getting smaller and few in between. He sighed of relief as he saw the break coming to Mayberry that was needed. After filling all the sandbags that they could at the Dowden farm they drove into town and helped the people with their business'.

Then finally the sun came out and warmed the town. It would still be a while for the water that was just outside Mayberry to go down but the threat was gone...or so Andy and his deputy thought.

Andy and Barney came walking into the sheriff's office, Andy sighed and ran his left hand over his face like he is trying to rub the tired muscles awake then he said, "Well, we did it."

Barney nodded his head then said, "I never thought we could do it but we did it, we saved the town."

Andy nodded his head in agreement then went to his chair then said, "Yes, but it was also due to a lot of help from the Darling boys, if Gomer hadn't brought them in from the mountains, I don't know what we would have done."

Barney smiled then said, "Those boys are just darling"

Andy smiled at Barney's weak joke then he said, "Just be thankful that no one was seriously hurt in all of this."

Barney nodded his head while Andy shuffled some papers on his desk then the phone rang, Barney answered it on the first ring, "Sheriff's office, deputy Barney Fife speaking."

As Barney listens on the phone, his face slowly loses color, Andy finally notices and he quits fooling with the papers then listens more intently but the only words Barney speaks to the person on the other end of the telephone is "Uh huh". After another long second, Barney finally hung up the phone then looked at Andy then said, "Um, that was Mel Lyons from over at the doctor's office...Cal Cargon bought Kim Treme in...she was stranded on the roof of her house."

That really got Andy's attention, his face went pale then said in a voice that had a slight tremble in it, "Treme? That was Peggy's patient."

Barney shook his head then said, "I know...she was the one who got Mrs. Treme on the roof."

Andy's heart beats wildly then he asked, "So...where's Peggy?"

Barney didn't answer for a long time and he wouldn't look at his best friend but then he finally drug his eyes to Andy but he didn't say anything...his sad eyes spoke volumes. Andy lost his balance and he fell in the chair behind him.


End file.
